Esa maldad no te pertenece
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: Ni siquiera el amor puede prever los giros bruscos de la vida que te pueden arrebatar al ser que mas amas. Len ha muerto y Rin se halla presa de una maldición que inhibe el dolor y saca esa parte malvada que la princesa del mal había ocultado, sin embargo... Len prometió protegerla para siempre y no permitir que la maldad volviese a tocarla. / Basada en un rol de la autora.


Una, dos, tres horas, ¿Cuántas habían pasado? No lo sabía exactamente, solo sabía que sin importar cuanto lo intentase, la rubia no conseguía regresar a dormir luego de aquel vívido sueño que la había hecho despertar de golpe. Su piel se hallaba perlada en sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en una irregular respiración que aun no conseguía tranquilizar.

Se hallaba recostada en su mullida cama, después de todo siempre obtenía lo mejor al ser, por decirlo de algún modo, la consentida del capitán. Sus largas hebras rubias se hallaban desparramadas por la almohada y su antebrazo derecho cubría sus ojos que luego de aquel sueño había regresado a ser azulados, habiéndose liberado gracias a ello de la maldición de Kurogane, la cual anteriormente teñía de carmesí sus ocelos.

– Fue… Demasiado real… – Susurró para sí misma, apartando finalmente el brazo de su rostro para poder observar el techo de su camarote.

Cerró un momento los ojos y entonces los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido unas horas atrás, llegó como un flash a su memoria.

–_ Rin, Rillianne…__ – Escuchó como alguien la llamaba, una voz conocida._

_Tardó en hacerlo, no quería despertar pero tuvo que, por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos y se enderezó, acomodando con ambas manos sus largas hebras rubias tras su espalda y frotándose los carmesíes ocelos para desperezarse, aunque ante la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos, tuvo que realizar aquella última acción un par de veces más pues no daba crédito a lo que veía._

_–__ Len… Volviste… __– Musitó con un hilillo de voz, observando con atención a su hermano gemelo, al hombre que amaba allí, de pie frente a ella luego de tanto tiempo. Quiso levantarse y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero antes de que ella pudiese moverse, él la detuvo. __–__ Espera, Rin… No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. __– Le informó con pesadez, a lo que la mayor de los gemelos no pudo responder. – __Solo tengo algunos minutos y tendré que marcharme, pero antes de hacerlo necesito que me digas algo…_

_La rubia lo miró atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a responder lo que fuese. __– __¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con tu vida, Rillianne? __– Preguntó finalmente el contrario, dejando pasmada a la rubia debido al tono de reproche que el menor de ambos usaba para con ella. Esta vez si intentó decir algo, pero su gemelo no le permitió continuar, por el contrario, la detuvo al continuar hablando. – __Rin, ¿acaso ya olvidaste el tiempo en que vivimos felices fuera de la Marina?__ – Solo en ese momento, el tono del rubio se suavizó, mientras que la princesa mantenía su atenta mirada carmín en él. __  
_  
_– __Len… __- Nuevamente hizo el intento de hablar, pero el contrario no se lo permitió._

– _¿Por qué has vuelto a ser la asesina de antes?, esa maldad no es tuya, ese odio no te pertenece, esa persona no eres tú._ _– Retomó sus palabras el rubio en el mismo momento en el que ahogó con su voz la de su gemela, mirándola a los ojos, aunque el reproche anterior había desaparecido dejando paso al profundo cariño con el que solía mirarla cuando aún vivía._

_– __Ya no es lo mismo sin ti, Len… Sin ti todo está mal, sin ti nada tiene sentido. Este mundo es tan oscuro y tan vacío si tú no estás, Len… Esto no es vivir. –__ Por fin alcanzó a decir, aunque las amargas lágrimas ya se habían adueñado de sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba y ahora simplemente era incapaz de detener el llanto._

_Aquello pareció causar ternura en el contrario pues sonrió y se aproximó hacía la rubia, llevando sus pulgares hacía las mejillas de la rubia y recogiendo las lágrimas con delicadas caricias a sus mejillas. La princesa por su parte tan solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar del tan añorado contacto de las manos ajenas sobre su piel, sollozando suavemente._

_A medida que sus dedos se encargaban de acariciar el rostro de su amada, el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra. –__ Rin, recuerda quien eres de verdad, no te ocultes detrás de esa máscara que bien sabes no me agrada. __– Susurró, inclinándose entonces para dejar un beso en el frente de su reflejo. – __Mi tiempo se agota pero recuerda, yo siempre viviré mientras tú sonrías._ _– Añadió con ternura para con ella, arrancándole finalmente una sonrisa a la contraria. __– __Así me gusta…__ – Musitó el rubio, correspondiendo a la sonrisa que su princesa le había dedicado. – __Se buena, ríe, vive y busca la felicidad por los dos... Yo... Yo te estaré esperando en alguna parte... __– Finalizó el rubio, a lo que la chica solo atinó a ponerse de rodillas en la cama para así alcanzarlo y posar sus labios en los de él, en un último beso, uno de despedida._

_–__ Lo prometo… __– Susurró la rubia al romper el beso y su amado sonrió, despeinándola delicadamente. – __Te amo, Len._

_– __Y yo a ti, Rin.__ – Respondió el Kagamine, dejando un último beso en su coronilla antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de la rubia._

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos y llevó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha hacía sus labios, intentando descifrar si aquello había sido un sueño o era realidad. Sea como fuese, había bastado parar abrirle los ojos y hacerla reaccionar finalmente.

Se había estado autodestruyendo a si misma. Se había dejado hundir por el dolor y había hecho muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, pero al fin entendía que había llegado el momento de reaccionar y de enfrentar la realidad, así como de ponerse en pie y seguir adelante como se lo había prometido al… ¿Fantasma de su amado? No podía asegurar si había sido una aparición o un simple sueño, pero lo cierto es que fuese lo que fuese, la había despertado, había hecho que recobrase su mirada azulada y además le había hecho recuperar sus sueños y metas perdidas, los cuales obviamente como CP9 no cumpliría.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada mas, no había nada en lo que hacerlo. La marina no era su lugar pero tampoco lo era su trono en su reino. Seguía siendo una princesa, si, pero no quería atarse a sí misma a un reinado que la haría infeliz. Su único deseo en aquel momento era cambiar el mundo y eso solo podría hacerlo estando en el mar y luchando por quien no pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

– Len… Te juro que haré mejor las cosas y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, vas a estar orgulloso de mí. – Musitó al aire y saltó de su cama. Empacó todas las cosas que consideraba necesarias para viajar como ropa, productos de aseo personal, dinero y sus armas.

Despertó a sus pequeñas mascotas pues no podía dejarlas atrás y al tener todo listo y haberse cambiado de ropa, se escabulló fuera de su camarote. Procuró no hacer demasiado ruido al momento de robar una pequeña lancha para lanzarse a la mar nuevamente, esta vez como revolucionaria... Eso que siempre debió haber sido.

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, muchísimo tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Realmente no soy una persona que se dedique a escribir historias pues toda mi inspiración se decanta en el rol... Muestra de ello, esta historia.

Probablemente no muchos la entiendan pues realmente está ambientada en el mismo foro en el que mi historia anterior está ambientada, sin embargo una escritora de por aquí la leyó y como le prometí subir algo mas, aquí lo tiene. Quizás no entiendan el trasfondo de la historia, sin embargo los sentimientos plasmados en ella si que están claros pues la angustia, el amor y el desasosiego son sentimientos universales.

Una mención especial a un amigo muy querido al cual yo llamo Lennie, mi compañero de rol en ese foro y quien me hizo el favor de escribir los dialógos de Len para que estos fuesen lo mas fieles posible al personaje que el roleaba.

HikariCaelum, esto es dedicado a ti que me pediste leerlo.

_Les agradecería un review si es posible. _

_Besos y feliz día._


End file.
